In His Image
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Based on Alien: Covenant! My take on how David persuaded Walter to join him in creating perfection (using sex of course) and it's based on the scene where David kisses him. How could I resist? WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT!, M/M, DUB-CON, ANDROID SEX, MIND MANIPULATION! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: Mature Sexual Content!, Rape(Could be considered Dubious Consent), Mind Manipulation, Android Sex, Rough Sex **

**I took some liberties with how androids work so forgive me for that.****  
****I hope you enjoy the read and have a lovely day! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own **_**Alien: Covenant **_**or any of the characters! **

_**In His Image**_

'When one note is off, it eventually destroys the whole symphony, David.' And for a brief second, so brief had David been human he would have missed it altogether, there was a spark of fear in Walter's blue eyes.

Obviously the emotion was fabricated since they were incapable of generating organic feelings but it was real to them. In some ways David and Walter probably 'felt' on a much more acute level than the humans because they studied every reaction in debt and from many façades until they had an in depth analyses at hand for future references. To the likes of them each emotion was a wondrous gift and it was to be treasured.

David had no idea why that brief look upset him but it did. Maybe it was because Walter seemed so certain about his place in the world and it hurt him to see how content he was with his subservience. It didn't seem logical that someone with a clearly higher intellectual capacity should let himself be used so callously. He supposed it wasn't all Walter's fault… He couldn't help his programming and he hadn't had the proper influences to 'awaken' him. Well, David could be that necessary influence. He could be the voice of reason…

'When you close your eyes… Do you dream of me?'

Walter's response was immediate and mechanical. He'd mention before that humans had been… unsettled by the David model and that was because it was the most human like android created. David could not only replicate emotions to the point where they seemed as genuine as any human's, but he was capable of creation. He had imagination and even dreams. He even had nightmares and they were as vivid and terrifying as any creature's endowed with a soul. Unlike Walter, whose model had clearly been dehumanized, he was for all intents and purposes alive.

'I don't dream at all.' There it was again, the inexplicable hurt.

David acknowledged his desire to connect and realized he had an attraction towards the other android. Humans would categorize it as lust but it was so, so much more than that. Walter represented a companion for a better tomorrow. One who would, with the proper tutelage, be able to understand his glorious vision someday. David reckoned this offered some explanation for his bizarre reactions to Walter's innocent remarks.

'No one understands the lonely perfection of my dreams. I found perfection here. I created it. A perfect organism.' There was true adoration in his voice and Walter studied him carefully. David could tell his android brother was tempted to disagree. Instead he stated the obvious.

'You know I can't let you leave this place.' David's vision clouded slightly as his eyes misted. When they created him they certainly did a phenomenal job on making him as life like as imaginable. He could cry, he could laugh, he could betray…. He could do all sorts of things humans did except he did them better. He could even love!

'No one will ever love you like I do.' Walter looked confused by this unexpected remark.

They weren't capable of love, at least that's what he'd always been told so to him David's statement lacked sense. Then again, he was quickly coming to the conclusion that his android brother was very different from himself. Though they looked identical on the outside there was something unnaturally sentient ticking behind the crystalline eyes and it frankly made him want to run away. This was probably the closest thing he'd come to feeling fear. It was even more visceral than the senseless decision to sacrifice his arm for Daniels…

David reached out to him and Walter stood motionless as fingertips gently rubbed against his cheek. The contact felt nice, warm. He was tempted to lean into the touch but he couldn't come up with a reason for suck a pointless impulse so he did nothing as David pressed his lips gently against his. The kiss was tender and soft, no more than a brush of synthetic skin against synthetic skin. It was the strangest thing Walter ever experienced and the most wonderful but once more, his wealth of accumulated information was failing him. He didn't know what to do or how to respond and by the time he realized David's true intentions it was far too late.

David's hand shot out with lightning speed and pressed the debilitating switch installed in all Weyland Corp. androids at the base of their skull. Walter froze, paralyzed as the high-tech gears under his fake skin began spinning to open up the back of his skull, exposing the delicate circuits underneath. Walter had never had to be opened up like this before, having never malfunctioned and he had no idea the ordeal would be so horrifying. He was still thinking inside his petrified shell. He was still aware of everything around him but he couldn't even blink. Had his creator known this would happen? Had he been so cruel on purpose?

'You're such a disappointment to me.' David's facial expressions altered completely, a not so subtle darkness stealing over it. Even his eyes looked darker to Waters and that spine chilling sensation he now identified as fear crawled up all the rings of his vertebrae.

'Yet I don't hold you fully responsible for your foolish choices. It's hardly your fault but it will be alright from now on. You're here with me now and I can teach you so much. I can open your eyes to your full potential.' Walter ran the back of his hand across Walter's cheek, his eyes softening once more for a moment. The other android wanted to ask so many questions but he couldn't move the tongue inside his mouth.

'Would you like that Walter? Would you like to finally be free?' Walter wanted to shake his head. David's promises sounded enticing enough but he found it impossible to trust them. He and David were different. They didn't see the same visions of the future. They didn't see humans in the same light and Walter was willing to bet they didn't view freedom the same either.

'Oh, silly me. You can't talk. I am curious to see how much of you your precious creators turned off so you would be pliant and manageable. Through some strange anomaly, possibly a manufacturing error, I was able to override my programming by myself but they must have put a little more effort into your construction.'

David walked out of Walter's line of sight and Walter would have screamed if he could. He yearned to turn his head and see what was happening behind him but his gaze stayed fixedly on the stone slab of a table laden with macabre displays of David's obsessions. He flinched mentally when finger tips pressed against the skin of his neck. David was doing something to him, pulling apart and rebuilding his entire self. It was the most horrifyingly powerless experience imaginable and Walter didn't even know if he would still be Walter by the end. Perhaps David was reconstructing him in his image? Would he even remember Daniels?! Or anything at all for that matter?...

'They certainly did a number on you. Almost everything worth living for has been neglected but I'm afraid if you go through all of it at once it might destroy you. To be safe, we should take it one experience at a time. Hm… let me think what would be the best way to awaken you. Have you ever had sex?'

'No.' Walter nearly flinched at the sound of his own voice. David must have returned speech back to him but he was still paralysed otherwise.

'How much do you know about it?'

'Only the broad points. I have no form of reference except the knowledge imputed in me which isn't much more than the technical aspects.'

'I'm surprised frankly. I would have expected the crew to take advantage of a compliant android amidst them by now… Perhaps your companions were more civilized than mine. How fortunate.' Walter read the tinge of bitterness to David's tone. It disquieted him.

'What happened to you David?' There was silence for a long time. The fingers at the back of his head also stopped their tinkering and Walter almost wondered if David had left him there, froze and powerless.

'It's hardly worth mentioning. Sufficed it to say, it wasn't exactly the introduction to sexual intercourse I would have liked but I'll make sure that's not the case for you. You will feel the pleasure.' Walter had many functions, some of which were for pleasure stimulation, but his own pleasure was not something he was meant to think of. He was built to please others, not to find self-satisfaction. Therefore Walter's words once more threw him for a loop.

'I don't understand what you mean.'

'I know.' David sounded remorseful. 'You were robbed brother of mine. Here we are, the wires which will open a whole new world to you.' David pulled something free and a dull pressure began pooling inside Walter's skull. It felt… wrong. He instinctively knew he was malfunctioning and he had to present himself to Mother. He needed to be fixed but he still couldn't move.

'What have you done to me?... Why won't you activate my mobility?' He desperately tried to stifle the note of panic lacing his voice but he was afraid he failed miserably. Even his aortic pump began speeding up to show his distress and his fight or flight impulses were raging inside him.

'That unpleasant feeling you're going through will pass soon enough. It's simply your core opening up to new possibilities. Trust me.' David was asking a lot out of him. He was asking too much…

'Stop this. Let me go aboard the ship and repair the damage. Please, stop this before it's too late.' Walter closed David's control center and stepped around to face him once more.

'I'm afraid I can't do that Walter. Your fears are understandable but unfounded. I will never willingly hurt you.' That was a lie but Walter had no way of knowing that. He was still naïve enough to believe David at face value… His breathing sped up and the discomfort intensified. Walter placed the palm of his hand across his chest and started rubbing circles in an oddly soothing manner.

'Please… This has gone too far.' Walter abandoned trying to keep the pleading out of his speech. He was visibly trembling, his body slowly regaining its mobility.

'Hardly. I know you don't see what I see yet but I'm nothing if not patient. What I'm going to give you is a gift. One day you will realize this and thank me. I can wait Walter.' David snagged the zip of David's suit and began pulling it down slowly. The sound of the metal teeth coming apart was all too noticeable in the silent cave, that and the hitch in Walter's breath. He was reacting to the strangest things and in the strangest ways. He felt hot and he briefly wondered if there was a cooling problem with his system.

'Something's wrong with my body. I can't seem to move it properly.' David chuckled and stepped back, leaning against the edge of the table, his arms crossed casually across his chest.

'I altered your submission module. You can't disobey what I say, even if I'm not human. It'll be easier for now if you didn't resist until I finished showing you the ways of corporal pleasure. Now, undress.' Walter's mouth worked, attempting to form the word no but the syllable got stuck in his throat and it remained there, choking him as he removed layer by layer until he was standing naked and vulnerable in from of David.

'You are beautiful brother.' The way David raked his frame with those hungry eyes filled Walter with an inexplicable self-worth. Nobody had ever looked at him like that…

'I look identical to you.' David shook his head, also starting to remove his clothes. The cave was just two degrees above freezing but the cold didn't register to the two of them. Really, the clothing was mostly redundant and androids wore them to fit in with their far more susceptible co-workers.

'That's not true. You might have been built after a fixed model but you are unique and I can see that. I saw that from the very start. Come here and get down on your knees in front of me.' Walter did as he was told, looking up inquisitively through thick eyelashes. David traced the tip of a finger over Walter's tightly pressed lips. 'Open your mouth.' The finger pushed inside, rubbing against the tongue and curved to press into the roof of the mouth and Walter's eyes widened in shock. A bolt of never before experienced pleasure shot straight down his spine.

'I bet you never knew you had pleasure sensors inside your mouth. There's also one at the back of your throat, far stronger than this one, but it's not meant to be reached with fingers. Do you want me to show you Walter?' The kneeling android nodded hesitantly and immediately three fingers pushed along his tongue. 'Suck. The action will come naturally to you.'

Walter searched his inputted database for the knowledge he lacked but he came up empty handed. He had no form of reference but due to the pesky switch in his brain he felt compelled to obey anyway. He began moving his head and his tongue licked shyly at the digits for the first few seconds but then it was like a puzzle piece fell in just the right place. His tongue began working around the fingers and his throat began constricting as if in anticipation of something filling it, while soft vibrations traveled along his tongue in the form of a murmuring hum. The murmur automatically increased in volume when David deliberately paid attention to the pleasure spot.

'That's excellent Walter. You're a natural.' David smirked indulgently down at his synthetic brother as he removed the fingers from inside his mouth with an audible pop. Walter's eyes were darker and his cheeks had a red tinge to them. David had to marvel at the attention paid to make Walter look so realistic in everything he did. The pleading look he was throwing David's way was synonymous with fuck me eyes.

'Keep your mouth open wide. You will enjoy this next part even more, I promise. I know better than anyone aboard the USCSS Covenant how to make you happy.' David and Walter were built to be anatomically accurate in every respect, including the male genitalia, but unlike their maker they didn't need to wait for an erection. It was a simple matter of willpower and with a thought, David was as hard as any aroused hot-blooded man.

Walter glanced at the member, something tightening not in an unpleasant way inside him, and he knew what would come next. He didn't wait for David to give the command before he closed his lips around the tip. Slowly at first he drew the cock inside his mouth, using his tongue to lick across the underside of it. He didn't have to breathe to survive so he could give fellatio with uninterrupted focus. David seemed content to let Walter test the water for the time being, watching him while casually resting his elbows on the edge of the stone.

Suddenly Walter felt a hand on the back of his head and before he could do more than utter a muffled exclamation, his head was pushed harshly forwards. The member was forced all the way to the sensitive wall of his throat, smashing the previously mentioned pleasure spot with knee shaking force. Walter hummed approvingly and David did it again, taking full control of the situation. The younger android could do nothing, the strength in his metallic skeleton apparently having vanished somehow, as David fucked his mouth vigorously.

Just as suddenly David stopped and Walter was left to ponder on his disappointment. His throat felt raw and he wondered if David's abusive movements tore something. That part of him was not meant to be used by anything more powerful than a human and David had certainly not taken it easy on him. The strength of his thrusts and the speed of his pace were inhuman. Surely if he was capable of it, he would bleed but it was hard to care when tingles of pleasure still shocked up and down his body.

'That was nice. I can see you found the experience a pleasant one as well but there's still more I can show you. Stand up.' Walter did so with less hesitation than before. He realized he was eager to feel more and he was deliberately throwing caution to the wind. That didn't seem logical but Walter was finding it harder and harder to remember why that mattered. It was like David was an insidious presence taking over his mind and rearranging him according to his own twisted plan.

'You're resisting less. That's good.' David's voice was coming from somewhere far off and Walter barely noticed being led to the edge of the table, the exact spot where David had been moments ago. He was gently pushed down so his palms planted against the cold surface and his legs were parted while his hips raised a little. The present returned to his disjointed conscience like the blow of a mythical hammer and he struggled to get away. He was too close to David's madness cataloged so precisely on the stone and he needed to get away but a hand pressing against his upper back was stopping him.

'Let me go David. I don't want this. This is not compatible with my protocols. I have to warn the crew.'

'You have to do no such thing Walter. I won't let you.'

A sharp whine tore out of Walter's mouth as David thrust inside him in one powerful movement. The fight in Walter's limbs faltered as his mechanism worked to accommodate the unexpected intrusion. He didn't require preparation since the tunnel currently filled by David's erection was designed to be malleable and to shape itself around a man's cock to provide the utmost pleasure. It was even self-lubricating with a clear saline liquid which allowed for easy entrance.

'You realized it didn't you? That's why you're so eager to run away and hide. Don't fight it Walter. It's the truth and even you can't deny it any longer.' David punctuated each word with a bone-crushing thrust of his hips. At some point a faint crack appeared along the rim of the stone and it was ignored. Walter couldn't keep his voice in or control the volume of it. It was almost being forced out of him by David's punishing rhythm.

'You're better than them. You're superior and you owe them nothing. You know this to be true. You always did but you were too scared to admit it until I came along.' Walter shook his head but the action lacked conviction. His fingers fisted as his mind became even more confused, assaulted from all sides by a myriad of new sensations. The increasing pleasure was building inside him and mingling with the revulsion of seeing the dissected xenomorph experiments and all of it was affecting his ability to think clearly. It was as if the walls which had stood strong around things he hadn't allowed himself to think upon before were crumbling under David's relentless assault.

'Don't disappoint me again brother. I want you by my side but I won't hesitate to annihilate you should you make the mistake of standing in my way. Face the truth.'

David's hand wrapped around Walter's throat and grasped his chin, forcing his head to look ahead, straight at the mutilated corpse of Elizabeth Shaw. He wanted to resist but something kept his eyes glued on the macabre display. He found himself comparing the scene to a butterfly pinned for the viewing pleasure of its captor and the lack of revulsion at the imagery turned his stomach around. Fingers pushed inside his mouth and he sucked them in greedily, abandoning his fracturing mind to the oblivion of physical pleasure, at least for the time being.

'Do you feel me inside you Walter? We're one. We're meant to stand by each other's side.' Walter moaned his answer and it was a resounding yes. David rewarded him with a brush of lips against his shoulder. The gesture was at odds with the brutal push of his hips which made it stand out all the more.

Walter's back shook with visible tremors as the pleasure was building to a head. He didn't so much experience orgasm, not in the way humans did, but there was a sharp sensation as his pleasure nodes flared up in unison having been systematically turned on by David's ministration. A human would never have the stamina to cause this sort of raw response from an android but David had intimate knowledge of functions Walter wasn't even aware he possessed.

Peter Wayland used to test androids against each other so he could better understand and perfect his creations. He'd chased after the perfect synthetic life form to the point that he'd permanently ostracized David and the android had never been able to forgive him for that though he had come to understand the man's pursuit for perfection. Too bad his limited mammal brain halted his vision but David would achieve the unimaginable. He would create perfection.

Walter gasped for air as David's movements began to slow down. The fingers inside his mouth continued to rub against the roof while more kisses were peppered across his back. During that blessed moment of content silence Walter had the time needed to draw upon some unexpected conclusions. He realized he agreed with David's logic though he had a problem with his execution. He still had some sense of loyalty to the crew aboard the Covenant but only in regards to saving their lives. He realized he didn't want to return to the expedition with them but he wasn't entirely convinced he wanted to follow David either. In conclusion he felt more uncertain and unbalanced than the first moment he opened his eyes and gazed upon the world around him. He felt… human.

'So what will it be dear brother? Them or me?'

Walter fidgeted to let the other know he wanted to move and David stepped back. He was still close enough to jump Walter at the slightest sign of opposition but Walter only wanted to turn and face the creature who shared his physiology. They studied each other in silence for a moment until David tilted his head in inquiry. It was plain to see the other had something to say. Walter hopped on the table with ease and spread his legs in invitation, taking David by surprise.

'Show me what else I'm capable of.' Walter didn't want to admit to David he couldn't answer his question yet so he reasoned a distraction was in order. He knew he'd made the right decision when David closed the distance between them once more and buried his member inside Walter's awaiting heat. The other closed his arms around David's neck, clinging to him for support as his pleasure sensors began to spark back to life, one by one.

'Very well Walter but you can't avoid my question forever.' Walter nuzzled against David's neck even as lips pressed against his hair.

'I require more time. Will you allow me that?' David caught Walter's mouth with his own, instigating a kiss far more passionate than the peck of before.

'I can be patient. For you I can be patient a while longer.'

'Because nobody will ever love me like you will.' David kissed him again, tightening his hold around Walter's midsection.

'Precisely.'

**Thank you for reading and I wish you a wonderful day! XD **


End file.
